Datte Mada Mada Avant-Title (Mini-drama)
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Mini-drama |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama |producer = N/A |release = December 27, 2013 |previous1 = |next1 = }} Translation 00:07 KAKERU: *yawn* Sleepy. Yesterday Otou-san said they’re attending my entrance ceremony, I need to stop him from going at all costs, stop, stop, stop… I can’t stop him. If I deliberately told them the wrong date, then pretended to go out, then went and stayed somewhere else for a while… Man, I’m so sleepy. Seriously, Okaa-san only knows how to have fun and never stops smiling, I really hope she can help me persuade Otou-san. Taking a helicopter to a middle school entrance ceremony? You really don’t need to go that far! How on earth do they think that would be a pleasant surprise! Anyway, middle school isn’t the kind of place you need to show off your money! No, no… I’m getting too fired up… Calm down, calm down, calm down. Everyday calming down, trying to calm down my heart. From today onwards I’m also going to be a middle school student. Middle school… I really am in middle school huh. What kind of place my middle school is… Since my parents took care of it themselves, the level (of the school) should be okay so it feels like it was chosen for me as they pleased, I’m nervous about it. At that time Otou-san also said he’d throw me away to a boarding school overseas, ha… ha… But anyway I passed the entrance exam safely, after today’s entrance ceremony I’ll be a middle school student. It’s amazing, I can do part time work, I can earn my own money, whether it’s studying or working I’m going to do my best for the both. Yosh, I’ll do my best!!! 02:25 KOI: AHHH!! It’s all over!! There’s no time!!! Ahhhh! Dammit, dammit, dammit!!! I don’t even have time to do my hair!! I wanted to give the best first impression at the entrance ceremony. Koi-kun, you’re really handsome huh? Like a (something???)!!! Behind the school building a confession, taking photos with my girlfriend at the sports festival, going on a date in our uniforms after school, isn’t that the kind of ordinary dream that people have? So yesterday while I was having a bath for a long time, my brain was still creating these situations!!! But on this important day somehow I slept in!!! I’m an idiot, idiot, IDIOTTT!!! Ah… AHHH!!! Dammit!!! Ah, breakfast, breakfast… I’ll take this bread!! Kaa-san!!! I’m going now! If you want to attend my entrance ceremony, don’t be late!!! I’m off!!!! 03:44 KA: Uwa… so many people. Even though I heard it was amazing, I never thought it would be this amazing. Um, where’s the class list board… Ah, it’s over there. Pardon me… Ah, sorry, please let me through. Everyone’s with their friends I guess. I need to quickly find some new friends too. Anyway… my name… Shiwasu, Shiwasu… Shiwasu… I can’t see clearly, Shiwasu is… KA/KO: Ah! I’m sorry! KO: Ha ha ha, we said it at the same time. Sorry. KA: Me too, I wasn’t looking up at all. KO: What class are you in? KA: I haven’t found my name so I don’t know yet… I can’t find it. KO: Ha ha, that’s true, me neither. I was looking for it just now, but I can’t find it at all. There are so many students huh, compared to junior school there’s even more it’s surprising. KA: Yeah, I’m a bit surprised too. KO: Um, I’m Kisaragi Koi, and you? Can I call you by your name? Are you by yourself? KA: Shiwasu Kakeru, I’m Shiwasu Kakeru~ Nice to meet you. Sorry, right now it’s just me, all my friends went to another middle school. KO: I see, I’m kinda the same as you. Even though there’s a lot people from the same junior school as me, the friends I was close with all went to different middle schools. Now it feels like my middle school is a completely new start, it really makes me excited! Ah!!! KA: Hm? KO: There, there!! Kisaragi Koi, Class 1-F! KA: Congrats~! Ah!! KO: ? KA: Me too!! I’m also in F! KO: No way! Seriously!? There’s no way we’re in the same class! Where, where?? KA: Here! Here, here!! Shiwasu Kakeru!! KO: That’s great!! I’m so happy ha ha ha. KA: Ha ha ha. KO: Um… KA: Hm? Kisaragi-kun? KO: You… can call me Koi. Um… Shiwashiri-kun? KA: …It’s Shiwasu. It’s okay to call me Kakeru too! KO: Yeah! 06:30 KO: Heh… The first homeroom has finished… KA: Ha ha, good work, Koi. When I introduced myself I was so nervous. KO: Right. Ahhh!!! I’m such an idiot!!! When I imagined it I thought it would be good to add a charming smile and greet everyone brightly, to establish a refreshing and handsome image!! But in reality it wasn’t the expression I was going for and it was a pitiful performance, dammit… KA: Ah, don’t worry about it, Koi! You can at least push the cute act! KO: Push? Even ‘cute’ is something that I’ll have to push!? KA: That’s because the average person when they say their own name wouldn’t say “It’s the Koi of ‘an ulterior motive’!!”* KO: When I imagined it I obviously thought the meaning of my name was romantic! I’m Koi! But I didn’t say that!! KA: Then you should have said that!! And to add to that your self-introduction was pretty loud and noisy. KO: Ohhhhh… KA: Koi is a really interesting person. KO: I don’t want that, rather than that, I wanted people to think I’m cool! KA: Unfortunately… that’s something that’s not going to happen… KO: !! Kakeru-san, that’s really hurtful! KA: Ha ha, but luckily because of you, afterwards when everyone was dismissed the classroom’s atmosphere relaxed a lot. I think it’s amazing, like the mood-maker~ KO: *sigh* So I’m the mood-maker. You’re praising me on that. KA: Of course! Thanks to you my self-introduction went without a hitch too. KO: Well, you’re right. Kakeru you seem quite calm, when you talk you’re really natural. Even though it makes you seem a bit serious… but you can also say you’re really flexible… KA: Serious? Really? Even though I never thought that, you could say when my parents aren’t here my life feels like it’s going well, I can also do my best with work! KO: If it’s something that you have to talk to me about, I’ll do my best to help you with it! KA: Eh? You’ll help me with my part time work? Ah… Even though I think it’s not a problem, but thank you anyway. KO: You must! You must talk to me about it! You can do your best, but if you go too far that’d be bad! Our precious middle school life, we have to enjoy it and actively live it the best we can!!! KA: Ah… you’re right, you are right! So then. KO: Hm? KA: Extracurricular activities, will you do them with me? I’m busy because of work so I’m not sure if I can participate, but I think I should go have a look at them first. KO: Extracurricular activities? I’ll come, I’ll come! The tennis club, volleyball club, gymnastics club!! KA: Just so you know, we’re going to look at the sports, not at the girls. 09:42 KO: *stretch* School’s over! And the test is all done, let’s go back to the dorms!! KA: Ha ha, good work, good work. But Koi, you’re amazing, the class for students over 80% in English only has five students, and you’re one of them~ You’re practically a different person now, compared to snivelling person who couldn’t pass before. KO: Heh heh heh, that’s the effect of the “Iron Claw’s cram school”. I studied like mad! KA: Every time I’d laugh at your dead look when you finished school, but I really couldn’t control my respectful feelings! KO: Heh heh heh, now we’ve got dance classes with our members, I want to tell Hajime-san the news! Reward~ reward~ I wonder if he’ll give me something sweet to eat~ KA: I wonder if I should tell him as well, even though I was outdone in English by you, but my overall score was in the top 30%! KO: Ohh, you’re amazing!! KA: Not only Hajime-san, but also Aoi-san and Haru-san are both “almighty high-spec experts”! We really can’t lose with them around. KO: Aoi-san teaches very well, Haru-san explains the topic very well. They just like the handsome teachers who prepare for school you see on TV. KA: I can understand what you mean!! Then when I ask Arata a question, every time he’ll rely on his gut to come to a solution, he’s totally unreliable. KO: I don’t go to him for help. KA: You don’t always have to go looking for Arata-san pick a fight. KO: It’s already become a reflex! KA: …Ha ha. KO: What is it? What did you think of that made you laugh? KA: No, it’s just that after we’ve finished school and practise as idols, compared to part-time work it’s even more tiring. KO: You’re right. Singing, dancing, acting, and also attending recordings and photoshoot lessons, there’re so many things to do~ Starting our career as new idols… although compared to having nothing to do we’re very lucky that we can do this. KA: And then like this our scores might not decline but get better instead, it’s really amazing~ Lately I feel as if we’re getting even closer. KO: Right, I also think so. Kaa-san often says that to me. KA: Really? Even though our mums might be different, my mum says that to me too, about scores and things. KO: Hehh, so you’re close to your mum. KA: She often comes to see me, and sends letters to me with my dad. But even if I can’t find him, one time he also came once over two days. Even though it might seem ordinary, he also bought some things for me that he saw me looking at. KO: Amazing, your dad really is idol Kakeru-kun’s closest and most enthusiastic fan. KA: Otou-san on the whole told me to work harder during filming, it’s not enough to react. That’s the kind an actor would criticise or suggest to work on though, I said a lot of times I’m an idol. KO: Ha ha ha… KA: …Yeah, that’s right, I’m an idol. KO: What is it, suddenly saying this. We really are idols. Even though right now on this road there’s no one recognising us, we’re a newly announced unit, but we’re the real deal idols~ KA: It feels amazing, in a lot of ways. A year ago I went with Koi to look at the extracurricular activities, it feels like it was a long, long time ago. KO: Uwa, how nostalgic! We did do that, attend club activities. KA: Koi when you attended the gymnastics club and saw all those girls your nose started bleeding. KO: ! That’s because the gym was too hot, I got a blood nose, I’ve explained it to you a lot of times!! It wasn’t like that!!! You shouldn’t leave out important details like that!! You’ll destroy Koi-kun’s image!!! KA: Ha ha, alright. But it really does feel like a long, long time ago. But from then til now, my impression of Koi hasn’t changed. KO: Ehh? If you say that, then my impression of Kakeru hasn’t changed either. KA: Really? KO: Not only my impression of Kakeru-san, but his appearance, mostly his height, hasn’t changed either. KA: If that’s what you say then I think that’s the same of you too, just so it happens. KO: Is… is that so… KA: Ha ha, Koi’s been in charge of setting the mood from the start, so lively and energetic, you’re clear on your dreams and work hard. KO: !! KA: What’s with your reaction. KO: No… It’s just that whenever Kakeru is being kind, I have to prepare for your sneak attack. KA: What’re you saying, this is really how I feel. But that super unrealistic fantasy of yours I think will never change. KO: Ah, this is the normal Kakeru. KA: What does that mean? KO: Ha ha, just that, this is what started from before and has never changed the way you see me. Kakeru-kun you obviously have no subtlety and that isn’t a good thing for honest people, why is such bad luck. You have to change that really well. KA: If I could change I’d want to change!! To change it in practise!! KO: I see… I’m sorry. KA: T.T KA/KO: …Ha ha ha ha. KO: Seriously… Well Kakeru and I are idols, today let’s do our best too! KA: Okay, our very best~ This time we also have a duet song. KO: Yep! We can’t be outdone by those high-spec members older than us, today let’s really do our best! Cheer up, let’s go back to the dorms, let’s go~!!! KA: Yeah~!!! External links *imaginative wandering - Translation Category:Shiwasu Kakeru (mini-dramas) Category:Kisaragi Koi (mini-dramas)